My little bothers
by J.A. Reider
Summary: Summer, finished with fifth year of Hogwarts, and don't half to see those idiots till September. Well at least I thought so.


My Personal little bother

I was sitting in McDonalds with mom, dad, and Petunia who had been forced on this nightmare as to what she had said to me. It was summer and Petunia would be going off to collage again and I'd be off to Hogwarts with the four little brats quote on quote "The Marauders". Luckly I got the whole summer without the little pests (there not even little the smallest one is 5'11 and I'm 5'3) I didn't half to worry about being pranked or hexed in some weird, stupid way.

"Petunia what courses are you taking this year?" My mom asked her hoping to get this fammily time rolling. Well my sister and were never on good terms with each other.

"Well I'll be getting my fashion masters degree soon so I'll be able to the interior design soon." She said thrilled. Interior designer is what she want to be.

"Lily how was school this year?" Mom asked me.

"Well normal really. Potter and Black their bests to piss me off, Marlene and I got pranked three times till I got them back, and Pettigrew got really fat."

"Potter, Black, and Pettigrew what odd names for boys." My father said.

"Oh no those aren't their first names. We don't really call people by their first names."

"Why?" Petunia asked "Is it because their to rude to care."

"No it's just blood statuses and stuff like that." I answered simple not wanting to confused them or anything after all I was going into my sixth year of Hogwarts why try to explain it now.

"Blood status what does that mean?" Petunia looked scared.

"Oh nothing it just stupid stuff." I responed hoping mom wouldn't make me explain it to her.

The door opened. Just my luck I guess. Damn their here. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew are here in this McDonalds and just my luck were the only family in this place damn.

"Hide me." I ducked beside my dad hoping they woudn't see me. But no they had to annoy me.

"Evans what are doing?" Potter whispered in my ear bending down.

"You aren't hiding are you." Remus asked me. I was about to answer with a cold yes but, Black interupted me with.

"EVANS." Sirius sang bumping Potter out of the way and scooping me into a big hug. "It's so good to see you again. Have you missed me and my wonderful charm?"

"No." I answered coldly.

"Evans isn't this great its been forever."

"Not even five days." I remarked him.

"Padfoot my turn." Potter said pulling me into a hug so tight I couldn't breathe.

"can't ... breathe" he let go.

"Padfoot you owe my money." Peter said.

"Why."

"Because you said that Evans would be happy to see us. I don't think she is." Peter remarked.

"What are you talking about she's happy. Aren't you." Sirius asked.

"Not even close." I said coldly.

Sirius passed the money to peter while Remus beamed with laughter.

"Who are these young men Lily darling." My mom asked.

"You haven't told her about us. The light in your day, the love of your life right Prongs." Potter death glared Black for those comments.

"Okay A no B why and C well I don't have a C." My mom looked at me. "These-

"Sirius Black, yes I know I'm white but, highly attractive in all ways. Also a huge family disapointment. That is" he said pointing at Peter." Peter Pettigrew the least attractive in our group but, still awesome. Remus-"

"Remus Lupin the forever responsible one" He said as he interjected Sirius.

"James Potter Lily's favorite." James said smiling

"You might want to rephrase that sentence Potter." I said death glaring him.

"Nah he's good I happened to like it." Sirius said.

"It's not true though." I said.

"Who is your favorite between us Evans?" asked Sirius leaning close to my face that I could smell his breath.

"Remus of course." I said pushing him in to Peter.

"Ow" Peter groaned.

"Oh were these the boys you were talking about the ones with all the pranks?" My father asked me.

"Yes these are the idiots I was talking about." I said to him.

"Oh you wound me Evans" Potter said as he put his hand over his heart and fell on his knees just to smack in the head by Remus who gave me a sorry look.


End file.
